Fishy's Plüshi Sequel
by HyukkieLove
Summary: What will happen next after Hyukkie got punished by hae ? And Kyuhyun who lost Minnies Heart ? AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN HEECHUL NOTICED THE OUR HAEHYUK COUPLE HAD SEX IN HIS CLOSET ?


MinnieLovesKyu/MinnieHatesKyu: Sungmin

BunniesLover: Kyuhyun

HyukkieBerry: Eunhyuk

NemoNemoHae : Donghae

AngelicUmma/ AngelicUmmaHatesKyu : Leeteuk

TurtleBoy : Yesung

MadWookie : Ryeowook

MissChul: Heechul

MrHandsome: Kangin

ShinDongDong: Shindong

MinnieHatesKyu is now online

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu is now online

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: WAHH HELLO MY DEAR CHILDREEEN~:D..Your Umma is BACK~

MinnieHatesKyu: Keke me too ..me too x3

BunniesLover Minnie...

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: That son of evil is still online...=_=

MinnieHatesKyu: *still ignores*

BunniesLover: Aww~Minnie-ahh I had thought of my behavior and...I'm sorry..please forgive me..*puppy eyes*

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Wow you thought about your behavior ? ...that's something new...

MinnieHatesKyu: ...

BunniesLover: Aww~Minnie look what I have for you ... I baked "Sorry sorry cupcakes"..specially for you babe...

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Wuah since when you can bake O_O...

BunniesLover: Wookie just showed me how to bake keke...am I not a genius ?~^w^-

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Pahh ..idiot

BunniesLover:Again...I'm a GE-NI-US...so stop calling me stupid or idiot *grins*

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: *rolls eyes*

MinnieHatesKyu: If you really feel sorry then go and apologize to Hyukkie...because of you Hyukkie had a hard time _

BunniesLover: Ya...ok ok...I'm going to say sorry to Eunhyuk *sighs*

BunniesLover: Am I forgiven now ?

MinnieHatesKyu: Nehh...maybe...

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: And what about me ? _

BunniesLover: Sorry..but I'm not interested to be fr with you -.-

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: ARF?STKK %O/ ZVK...? WHAT ? YOUU !

MinnieHatesKyu: =_= *sighs*

BunnysLover: Minnie-ah...

MinnieHatesKyu: What ?

BunniesLover: Can you just drop that "Hates"...it still hurts me Q_O

MinnieHatesKyu is now offline

MinnieIsStillMadAtKyu is now online

MinnieIsStillMadAtKyu: Better ? ^^

BunniesLover: Not really...

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: LMAO !Wahah Minnie you're the best XDDD

BunniesLover: =_=

MinnieIsStillMadAtKyu: Kekke I know~And now go and apologize to Hyukkie

BunniesLover: Yeah...but will you love me than ?

MinnieIsStillMadAtKyu:...I said maybe...

BunniesLover TT TT

Hyukkieberry is now online

MinnieIsStillMadAtKyu: Wow nice timing XD

HyukkieBerry: Huh ?

MinnieIsStillMadAtKyu: Kyu...don't you wanna say something ?

HyukkieBerry: Uhh... that idiot is still here ...=_=

BunniesLover: =_=

MinnieIsStillMadAtKyu: Kyuuu...? *glares*

BunniesLover. Ya ya..ok...

BunniesLover: ...Hyukkie-hyung..i'm sorry that i gave you a hard time...pls f-f-or...g-g-give..give...arghh I CAN'T DO IT !

MinnieIsStillMadAtKyu:CHO KYUHYUN !

BunniesLover:LEEHYUKJAEPLEASEFORGIVEME !

HyukkieBerry: W-what ?

BunniesLover: Arghh I said sorry and please forgive me...! *puke*

HyukkieBerry: What did you say~? *grins*

BunniesLover: IF I GONNA SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME...I GONNA DIEEE !

HyukkieBerry: OMO~I can't believe that CHO KYUHYUN ...OUR PROUD EVIL MAKNAE..is apologizing to ME ? LMAO...I can't believe ...! ROFL

BunniesLover: *tries not to kill Hyukjae*

MinnieIsStillMadAtKyu: Good boy ^^ *pats pats*

BunniesLover: Nehh..=_=...Minnie-ah

MinnieIsStillMadAtKyu: Hm ?

BunniesLover: Can you change your username now ?

MinnieIsStillMadAtKyu is now offline

MinnieLikesKyu is now online

BunniesLover: Minnie Q_Q why only "Likes" ?

MinnieLikesKyu: Wanna make you beg for my love ~:D

BunniesLover: You really want to destroy my pride ne ? =_=

MinnieLikesKyu: Keke of course *smiks*

BunniesLover: Uhh...my evil Bunny wanna play a game with me...*smirks*

MinnieLikesKyu: O_O

BunniesLover: *kisses* ...I will make you love me...just wait

HyukkieBerry: O/O oh oh..Minnie

MinnieLikesKyu: *blushes*

BunniesLover: *smiles*

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Pervert brat...

BunniesLover: :D

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Ah Hyukkie how are you baby~

NemoNemoHae is now online

HyukkieBerry: My butt hurts like hell TT ^ TT

NemoNemoHae: Wahh Hyukkie *hugs you tighly*

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: HAE~!

NemoNemoHae: Yesh ? ~:D

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: You said that you will be genatl with Hyukkie

NemoNemoHae: I was...O3O

HyukkieBerry: Don t try to be stupid with me, you raped me in there ;_;

HyukkieBerry:...My butt can t take too much of your Fishy ! X-x

NemoNemoHae: But you enjoyed it~ =3...you can't call it "rape"

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: O/O ...GAWWWD...! /

HyukkieBerry: W-who said t-that I-I enjoyed it ?./.

NemoNemo: You know you LOVE my fishy~

NemoNemoHae: You were always moaning for me to go faster and harder *grins*

BunnysLover: LMAO~!

MinnieLikesKyu: OMO~/

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: *blushes*

HyukkieBerry: Y-you're lying...I-I never said something like that

NemoNemoHae: Are you sure *smirks*

NemoNemoHae: "Ahh -haa Hae...m-more Hae...more !...deeper please..faste- hahh..."

HyukkieBerry: O/O

NemoNemoHae: "hahhh- h-harderr ahhh...s-so good..AHHH...I-I think I'm going to die...mhmmmm!"

NemoNemoHae " Hae...i-it's s-so full hahh...I-I'm so close ahhh.. HAEEE...I-I'm coming ! ~hahh"

HyukkieBerry: OMFG ! ENOUGH...! ENOUGHH /

NemoNemoHae: *smirks*

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: O-Omoo...I-I'm really too old for this...K-kangin ...h-help mee... TT TT

BunniesLover: Wuahhh Hyukkie...you really enjoyed it...Wahh Hyukkie is really a pervert XDDDD

MinnieLikesKyu: *Bluches hard*

HyukkieBerry: OOhh Haeee / I hate youu ...! *punching you*

NemoNemoHae: Aww~my monkey is souw cute *can't resist to hug my sweety monkey*

HyukkieBerry: Yaaa let me go ...! /

NemoNemoHae: I can't ^w^-

HyukkieBerry: *pouts* why did you tell them these /

NemoNemoHae: Naa because you said that I raped you ...;-;

HyukkieBerry: Arghhh...

NemoNemoHae: Sarangahe Hyukkie ^w^-

HyukkieBerry: *Still pouting*

NemoNemoHae: Are you mad at me ? O_Q

HyukkieBerry: Of course -

NemoNemoHae: Awwww~Babyyy I'm sorry ...I won't do this again...please ...forgive me baby~*puppy eyes*

HyukkieBerry:...

NemoNemoHae: *Shiny-puppy-eyes*

HyukkieBerry: O-ok but only if you buy me some strawberry cakes...

MinnieLikesKyu: Want some too..*pouts*

NemoNemoHae: Keke ok ..everything for you sweety~*kisses your cheek*

HyukkieBerry: ^w^ yaaay X3

BunniesLover: Ya yaa you will get some ok ...=_=

MinnieLikesKyu: Yeahh Saranghaee~3

NemoNemoHae: Hyukkie-ahh...

HyukkieBerry: Yes~? =3

NemoNemoHae: Fishy Junior is hard again O3O

BunniesLover: XDDDD

MinnieLikesKyu: O_O

HyukkieBerry: WTF ?

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: WHAT AGAIN O_O?

NemoNemoHae:*twitching lips*

NemoNemoHae: I was imaging these dirty *** scence with you again ^^

HyukkieBerry: HAE ! O/O

NemoNemoHae: Sorry /

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: OMG ...Kangin...pls come...can't take it anymore *faints*

BunniesLover: hahaha~ !

MinnieLikesKyu: Omoooo Teuki-Umma ! O_O

NemoNemoHae: Hyukkie-ah..can we have sex again ? OwO

HyukkieBerry: HELL NOO /...did you forgot that my butt hurts like hell !

NemoNemoHae: But you like it ...don't you ... come on baby~*winks*

HyukkieBerry: NOOOWAYYY /

NemoNemoHae: Hyukkie-ahh..*kisses your neck* fishy wants his monky badly *squezzing your butt*

HyukkieBerry: Ahhh Haee..w-what are you doing...YAAAA !

NemoNemoHae: Isn't it obvious ...? I trying to seduce you babe *winks*

HyukkieBerry: W-what O/O?

NemoNemoHae: *licks your sweet lips* yummy~^w^

NemoNemoHae: Wanna taste you more *whisper it with husky voice*

BunniesLover: GET A ROOOM !

HyukkieBerry: Ahhhh...H-hae..s-stopp it...*feels dizzy*

NemoNemoHae: I love you... *kissing you hottly*

HyukkieBerry: Mhmmmm...

BunniesLover: Ehm...

MinnieLikesKyu: Arghh you two lovebirds...Teuki-umma has fainted again /

NemoNemoHae: Hupps ^^ ...

HyukkieBerry: U-umma O/O?...Are you ok..wahh please wake up ..._

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: J-just stop it ok ...

NemoNemoHae: Na ok...Hyukkie we do our "make out session" later ,ok honey~? *kisses*

HyukkieBerry: W-what ? N-no ...

NemoNemoHae: Aww~baby..fishy is not setisfied yet...and I think monkey junior also not satisfieded *smirks*

HyukkieBerry: Arghhh Y-youuu..*bluching hard*

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: PLEASE !

HyukkieBerry: O_O

MissChul is now online

MissChul: WHO THE FUCKING HELL WAS IN MY ROOM AND DESTROYED MY CLOSET !

HyukkieBerry: O_O

NemoNemoHae: oh oh...*gulps*

MissChul: LEE HYUKJAE...LEE DONGHAE...YOU TWO...!

HyukkieBerry: H-hae...I-Im afraid...I-i can see Heechul hyungs dark aura...Q_O

NemoNemoHae: D-don't be afraid...I-im here *shivers*

BunniesLover: Uhhh someone is going to die~:DDD

MinnieLikesKyu: o-O

BunniesLover: Hyukkie hyung..when you died ...can I have you Star Craft account ? =3...and your laptop ? =3

HyukkieBerry: NEVER !

MissChul: What did you do in my closet...AND WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS WHITE LIQUID HUH !...It's everywhere on my clothes? Q_Q

MissChul: ARGHHHHH !

MinnieLikesKyu: H-hyung d-dont touch the LIQUID ! _

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Oh my...*faints again*

MinnieLikesKyu: UMMAAAAA ! Q_Q

MissChul: What ?...D-don't tell me i-it's ...

MissChul:...

BunniesLover: Hahah what do you think is it ? XDDD

MissChuL: how dare the two of you have sex in my HOLLY closet...!

HyukkieBerry: H-hae...?

MissChul: YOUU LITTLE FUUUUUUUUUUUCKK !

NemoNemoHae: HYUKKIE RUUUUUUUNNNN !

second part~

NemoNemoHae is now offline

HyukkieBerry is now offline

MissChul: Oh I swear...YOU TWO ARE GOING TO TASTE MY ANGER!

MissChul is now offline

BunniesLover: YESH ! Finally ^w^-

MinnieLikesKyu: Poor Poor Umma ;-;

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu:Aishhh ..these kids today...

MinnieLikesKyu: Umma...

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Minnie you're my one and only true son ...*hugs you tighly*

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Please god...don't let him be like them

BunniesLover. And what about me O_O?

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Do i know you ? =_=

BunniesLover: XDDDDDDD

BunniesLover: Say Minnie ...do you love me ?

MinnieLikesKyu: Sure =3

BunnysLover: Then can you please change "Likes" in "Loves" ? Pleaaasse ? *asking you sweetly*

MinnieLikesKyu: *sighs*...but only when you obey Umma

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Oh Minnie ;w;

BunniesLover: hmm..ok...

MinnieLikesKyu: Good boy~ *kisses your cheek*

MadWookie is now online

MadWookie: CHO KYUHYUUUUUN _ !

BunniesLover: Y-Yes O_O

MinnieLikesKyu: O-O

MadWookie: *punches you*

BunniesLover: AHH..Wookie...Q_Q..Why you're punishing me ...?

MadWookie: PABO ! PABO ! PABO ! PABO ! PABO ! PABO !

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: W-wookie ?

MadWookie: PABOOO ! YOU DESTROYED MY KITCHEN ! _ *cries*

MinnieLikesKyu: KYU !

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: KYUHYUN !

BunniesLover: Hupps...forgot to clean the kitchen up ^^

MadWookie: So then GO NOOOOW ! _

MadWookie: Arghhh I will never teach you how to cook anymore _...and after you cleaned my kitchen ... DON'T DARE TO MAKE A STEP IN MY KITCHEN AGAIN !

MadWookie is now offline

BunniesLover: Wow...*gulps*

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: OH KYU ! Why you always causing us so much trouble ? _

BunniesLover: ^-^

MinnieLikesKyu: Stop grinning like a fool ..and clean the kitchen

BunniesLover: And what about your username ;_;

MinnieLikesKyu: Argh i will change it after you cleaned up ,now go ! _

BunniesLover: *sighs*

ShinDongDong is now online

BunniesLover: Yo Man ! XD

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Oh hello my dear Dongieee~^^

MinnieLikesKyu: YAAA SHINDONG-HYUUUNG ! x3 *hugs*

ShinDongDong: Hi everyone *hugs Minnie back*

ShinDongDong: Ehm...Why is Wookie so angry ? O_O...He didn't even say "Hello" to me O_O

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Ask our "beloved" Kyu...=_=

ShinDongDong: Kyu...are you causing trouble again ? =_=

BunniesLover: Ya I just forgot to clean my mess up ..that's all *snorts*

ShinDongDong: Tse Tse...idiot..

BunniesLover: =_=...I'm not an idiot

MinnieLikesKyu: You are -.-

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu:: You are -.-

BunniesLover: =_=

ShinDongDong: Ehm ok...

ShinDongDong: Guys...I have a question ...who drank milk today ?

BunniesLover: Eh... I used it to bake ...why ?

ShinDongDong: The milk reached its expiry date =_=

BunniesLover: O_O

MinniesLikesKyu: Kyu ...you're a big pabo...

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu:: And I wondered since when you can bake =_=

BunniesLover: Lalala~ :D

ShinDongDong: XDDD

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Kyu...don't you forgot something?

BunniesLover: Oh yeah ..cleaning...

BunniesLover: I'll be back soon~ wait for me babe~ X3 *kisses*

BunniesLover: is now offline

MinnieLikesKyu: *sighs*

ShinDongDong: Ok so then I leave now...^^

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Na ok ..bye bye dear~

MinnieLikesKyu: jep see you soon ^^

ShinDongDong: ^^

HyukkieBerry is now online

NemoNemohae is now online

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Hyuk...Hae ? O_O

MinnieLikesKyu: Hyuk ? O_O

HyukkieBerry: I-is Heechul hyung here ? Q_O

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Eh no...

HyukkieBerry: *sighs*

NemoNemoHae:*sighs in relief*

HyukkieBerry: Ya Hae _...It's only your fault, that Hyung is mad with us..._

NemoNemoHae: S-sorry Q_Q

HyukkieBerry: Pabo...*pouts*

NemoNemoHae: Please Hyukkie don't be angry with me -*sniffles*

HyukkieBerry: Hmpf ...

NemoNemoHae: Q_Q *starts to cry*...Hy-hyukkie *sobs* p-please d-don't be mad *sobs*

HyukkieBerry: Y-ya ya Hae ...! S-stop crying like that ..y-you're a man ...

NemoNemoHae: *still sobbing* Q-Q

HyukkieBerry: H-Hae ...!

HemoNemoHae: TT^TT

MinnieLikesKyu: Awww~Hae...don't cry...

NemoNemoHae: D-Do you hate me now *sobs*

HyukkieBerry: *sighs* How can I ...

NemoNemoHae: Sorry...

HyukkieBerry: J-Just don't p-promise me that we'll just do "this" in our room, ok ...?

NemoNemoHae: *Nods*

NemoNemoHae: *hugs Hyukkie tightly* Saranghae Hyukkie~

HyukkieBerry: Nado Saranghae~

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Tse tse...cute little idiot...U_U

MinnieLikesKyu: ^w^

HyukkieBerry: Hyung ah ... I found some pink cupcakes in the living room *-*

MinnieLikesKyu: KYAAA HYUK DON'T EAT THEM !

NemoNemoHae: Too late XD

HyukkieBerry: Uhrrghh..they taste soooo disgusting ... =_=~

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: You have eaten Kyuhuyun's baked cupcakes O_O

HyukkieBerry: No wonder ...-.-

MinnieLikesKyu: T-that's not the problem ... He used expired milk ...

HyukkieBerry: WTF ! O_O

NemoNemoHae: O_O

HyukkieBerry: OMFG ! WHY IS HE TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN ! Q_Q

NemoNemoHae: OWWW~ARGGGH I M GOING TO KILL THIS EVIL !_... My poor poor monkey Q_Q

HyukkieBerry: TT TT

MissChul is now online

HyukkieBerry: KYAAAA HYUUUNG ! O_Q

NemoNemoHae: O_O

MinnieLikeKyu: O_O

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu O_O

MissChul: WHERE ARE YOU TWO SHITHEADS ?

NemoNemoHae: H-Hyung pl-please don't kill Hyukkie...It's only my fault...I was the one who...

MissChul: I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR DAMNING DISGUSTING EXPLANATION ...AND I DON'T CARE WHOSE FAULT IT IS !

HyukkieBerry: Q_Q...Hae..

MinnieLikesKyu: Aww~Hyung...give them a chance...

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Yeah come on...

MissChul: NO !

MinnieLikesKyu: Aww~but Hyung...i don't think Hangeng would love a murderer O_O...And it's even not sexy _

MissChul: Arghhh na ok ...

MissChul: Listen...I'll have a date with Hannie soon ... and in this time you two clean my room up ... CLEAR ? ... and if my clothes are not clean ... just wait for your death _

HyukkieBerry: C-clear ...O_O

NemoNemoHae: Y-yes s-sir...O_O

MissChul: Hmpf !

MissChul is now offline

MinniLikesKyu: *shakes head*

AnglicUmmaHatesKyu: Na ...boys you heard what Chul said...

HyukkieBerry: *still shivering* Hae q-q

NemoNemoHae: *sighs*...come on let's go Hyukkie...

HyukkieBerry: ...

NemoNemoHae: Hyuk ?

HyukkieBerry: ...

NemoNemoHae: A-are you ok ?

HyukkieBerry: M-my tummy starts to hurt...

MinnieLikesKyu: Uhh...Kyuhyun's cupcakes starts to work O-O

NemoNemoHae: OMOOO~...I'm going to get some medicine _

HyukkieBerry: N-No Hae...stay here...go and start cleaning up in his room...We don t have the time...

NemoNemoHae: B-but ...o_q

HyukkieBerry: GO !...I'm OK ...

HyukkieBerry: I don't wanna die yet...

NemoNemohae: Fine...call me if you need something ,ok baby..o_q?

HyukkieBerry: Yeah thx...

NemoNemoHae: J-just leave this to me ok .. go and rest ...*kisses your forehead*

NemoNemoHae: Bye guys... TT TT

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Yeah...have fun *grins*

MinnieLikesKyu: Yeah bye...

NemoNemoHae is now offline

HyukkieBerry: Uhhhghh...my tummy hurts so badly ;-;

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Ommmo~Hyukkie Q_Q...I-I m going to make some tea for you OK ... hangover dear ;_;

MinnieLikesKyu: Yaaa I-I m going to get some medicine..

Hyukkieberry: T-thank you guys...-arghh i-i better go off now, bye... TOILEEETTE _

HyukkieBerry is now offline

MinnieLikesKyu: Owww Hyukkie ;_;

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Buhuh my baby ;_;

MrHandsome is now online

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Kangin...

MrHandsome: hello my angel~ ...

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Kangin..I-I *sobs*

MrHandsome: T-teukie ? O_Q

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: I failed _

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: I failed as a mother *sniffles*

MrHandsome: Teuk...why do you say that...You are a great umma *strokes your back*

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Our children are getting out of control Q_Q

MrHandsome: What do you mean ?

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Buhuhu...Hae and Kyu are perverts..Hyukkie has a bad stomach ache 'cause of Kyu ...Wookies kitchen was destroyed by Kyu and and..*sobs*...A-and I couldn't do anything ...*sobs*

MrHandsome: Aww~Teukie...calm down...don't cry baby...that doesn't suits you ..*wipes your tears away*

MrHandsome: It's not your fault ...

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Kangin ... o-q

MrHandsome: Look...they all are grown up...they can take care of themselves, even they are idiots...

AngelicUmmahatesKyu: But Hae und Kyu raped (or are going to rape) my babies Q-Q

MrHandsome: baby..they are lovers...we also do these thinks...don't we *smirks*

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Yaaa... *hits you lightly* but...you never raped me...

MrHandsome: Aww~do you want me? -

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Don't you dare...*glares*

MrHandsome: Keke...baby and you know...I'm sure they enjoyed it XD

MinnieLikeyKyu: Who said that ? ! _

MrHandsome: no one..but I'm sure~

MinnielikesKyu: *Blushes*

MrHandsome: Now baby come here~...I'm missing your pretty handsome face~ *kisses*

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: *blushes* o-ok ...

MinnieLikesKyu: aww souw cute~

AngelicUmmaHatesKyu: Minnie-ah i'm going now ,ok ...?

Ok Umma...byee~

MrHandsome is now offline

AngelicUmmaHates Kyu is now offline

Bunnieslover is now online

Bunnieslover: Minniiiee~I m finished with cleaning~:D

MinnieLikesKyu: Wuahh you're fast Kyuuu ~:o

Bunnieslover: kekeke of course~i'm your husband XDDD

MinnieLikesKyu: Silly Kyu~

Bunnieslover: Minnie I've done my part ...so will you change your username now *puppy-eyes*

MinnieLikesKyu: Oh right...wait here dear~

MinnieLikesKyu iss now offline

MinnieLovesKyu is now online

MinnieLovesKyu: better~?;)

Bunnieslover: Yes... MUCH better~

MinnieLovesKyu: *giggles*

Bunnieslover: And Minnie ah sorry again~

MinnieLovesKyu: Aww~It's ok now Honey~*kisses*

Bunnieslover: :DDD

Bunnieslover:: Saranghae~

MinnieLovesKyu: Nado Saranghae~*chu*

BunnysLover: Minnie do you have time now =3 ?

MinnieLovesKyu: Jep why~?

Bunnieslover: Still wanna play strip poker *smirks*

MinnieLovesKyu: K-KYU !

Bunnieslover: Kekekee~ I missed you souw much you know~ Need you now baby~

MinnieLovesKyu: But sill don't wanna play with you strip poker *pouts*

Bunnieslover: Aww~-Minnie ...this will be fun~:D

MinnieLovesKyu: Yaa You're just horny /

Bunnieslover: keke maybe...

MinnieLovesKyu: /

Bunnieslover: Please...just once...*giving the best puppy-eyes*

MinnieLovesKyu: *sighs* ok ...just only once...

Bunnieslover YAAAAY *cheers*

BunnysLover: So then hury up...I can't wait ~x3

MinnieLovesKyu: *sighs*

MinnieLovesKyu is now offline

Bunnieslover: *smirks*

Bunnieslover: ..looks like i still will get my bunny for tonight *grins*

Bunnieslover is now offline

(A/N): WHHUHUUUUU ! Finally a new CF ! wahaha Myuuu sorry that I needed so long for a new update XD souw...how was the sequel ? =3 keke hope ya like it X3

COMMENTS ARE LOVED~3


End file.
